


Rose Trellis, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Book covers or other pictures (size shown is the story size, not the image size)





	Rose Trellis, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Rose Trellis by The Riticulan Amanuensis

  
Dustjacket by [Mace](http://www.squidge.org/~mace/riticulan/)

|  | 

The Rose Trellis  
by [The Riticulan Amanuensis](http://www.squidge.org/~mace/riticulan/)

_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Keywords:_ K/Other  
  
---  
_Warnings:_ This one is very dark, so be fully warned. This one is dark and it is violent, so please heed these warnings \- I don't want to hear from you Ma, and I don't want to hear from your Pa, and I don't want to hear from your Auntie Kate.   
_General:_ I would also like to thank Griffin Grimes for his editing of this story, his help is invaluable and beyond price. 


End file.
